Closer
by Oh Moneypenny
Summary: Harvey and Mike sleep together but then Harvey feels they should be closer - although he isn't exactly an experienced cuddler. Fluff. Cuddles. Marvey. What more could you ask for?


Hey guys, how're we all doing? It's actually weird, but some of you review nearly every story I post and then I treat you like I actually know you. Just like, "Oh, so-and-so reviewed my piece again. How sweet, she_ is_ a darling."

Anyway, I found this idea scribbled down in the back of my Modern Studies notepad and thought I should write it.** Summary** is that Harvey finds Mike isn't an ordinary one night stand but doesn't know how to cuddle. Anyway, enough from me. Enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits.**

**Closer**

Harvey and Mike lay wrapped in a cloud of post-orgasm bliss. Sweat slicked skin brushed against sheets as they fell off of each other, finally disentangling after what seemed like hours of passionate love making. For a moment, time stood still as both of them were absorbed in hearing their heartbeats calm down in their ears and feeling every cell of their bodies feel totally and utterly alive.

During sex, Harvey had naturally taken the lead. Mike had been completely his. The vulnerability mixed with desire floating in Mike's eyes had been almost too much for Harvey as he had pressed him into his luxurious sheets and let his lips wander slowly along all the planes and contours of Mike's pale body.

Normally, for Harvey, sex was something meaningless. By now, he would be showing the one night lover the door, or at least nudging them over to the other side of the bed if they were starting to doze off. Up until Mike, Harvey had been happy with this routine. He didn't want anything more than sex from his one night stands but this felt different – it _was_ different. Harvey let out a long sigh and closed his eyes, wondering why he was thinking this much when he felt _so_ satisfied.

Mike looked around the room before letting his eyes settle on Harvey. He smiled: God, he was just so gorgeous. Only now did Mike realise quite how long Harvey's eyelashes were. He let his eyes travel over Harvey's body, not quite believing he had just spent the evening having sex with him. He seemed too perfect, too passionate, too much for a guy like him. Yet Mike smiled. It was Harvey that had wanted him first. Harvey had pressed him down onto the desk in the file room and growled out that he was being kept up at night because of him. He wanted him in his bed, and he was going to have him. But did he only want him for one night?

Sleepily, Harvey's eyes opened and disturbed Mike's thoughts. He couldn't help but be captivated by the rich darkness of Harvey's eyes. Mike gathered the sheets around him a little, feeling exposed to Harvey's intent gaze. Harvey smiled slightly as he looked up at Mike, who was half sitting, whereas he was lying down. His first urge was to tug Mike down into his arms, which actually surprised him. Mike glanced down at him again, with a little frown present in his eyes. Harvey reached a hand up and lightly brushed his fingertips against Mike's cheek, not quite able to form words of concern without sounding false.

Mike smiled slightly then started to slide out of bed. "Well, I better go," he said quietly, avoiding eye contact with Harvey. It was Harvey's turn to frown. The person he wanted most in the world was moving out of his bed. Out of his reach. Why was he leaving?

Harvey was torn. Did he look desperate and reach out for Mike or did he let him go? He watched Mike slip into his clothes and nearly groaned with desire as he watched the lithe movements of Mike's body. He clutched at the sheets, feeling ready to shout at Mike for leaving. He didn't understand why.

While he was thinking, Mike had finished dressing, ran a hand through his hair and left. Harvey only noticed when he heard the slam of the front door. It was almost like an exclamation mark – just to hammer home the point that Mike had left.

Quickly, without thinking – he had done enough of that this evening – he dashed out of bed and pulled on his clothes, and ran out of the door after Mike. He had had a little bit of Mike, he wanted more. He wanted those lips against his, he wanted the pale skin brushing on his, most of all, he wanted that soft, gentle, amazing presence of Mike wrapped all around him like gossamer strands of warmth.

After making his way downstairs, he caught sight of a blond head exiting his building. He didn't want to shout: not everyone needed to know what he was feeling right now. He caught up with Mike easily, and caught the younger man's arm.

Instinctively, Mike resisted at first – as most people would do when being caught by a seemingly random person from behind – but when he turned and saw Harvey, he simply looked confused. Harvey opened his mouth to speak, but found no words would come. Mike raised his eyebrows expectantly, wondering why Harvey had run after him. Wasn't he just one of Harvey's one night stands?

"Mike," Harvey said, sounding breathless, "Please." His hand was still firmly around Mike's arm, he looked down at the material of Mike's jacket, thinking that not long ago that skin had been bared to Harvey's gaze and touch.

"Please what?" Mike asked, feeling more and more confused.

"Come back," Harvey said in a small voice that didn't sound like Harvey Specter at all. He looked into Mike's eyes, silently urging him to say yes.

"Harvey…" Mike sighed, "I think we both know you only do one night stands." Mike smiled sadly.

"You're different," Harvey said softly. "Mike, don't make me beg. Come back. Be mine." Harvey didn't care what he was saying, he just wanted Mike. It was a simple desire, but a whole hearted one.

* * *

Mike came back. Of course he did. The sight of Harvey looking so vulnerable had melted his heart. It had been strange going back, with Harvey suddenly being so different: wanting him, touching him, all the same again but gentler. He was trying to show he cared. His kisses on Mike's lips were tender; the touch of his fingertips was softer than before; the sweep of his tongue slower.

The problem came a little later. Harvey wanted so much to show he cared, had tried in the sex to show that, had pressed his lips countless times to Mike's and hoped that'd be enough. Mike lay comfortably on the pillows. Different times, Harvey contemplated drawing him close and settling against him but he didn't know how. It wasn't exactly an activity he indulged in with his many lovers. But like he had said, Mike _was_ different.

Mike turned towards Harvey, leaning in for a kiss. Mike knew something was wrong, when he touched Harvey's arms he could feel tension throbbing through his muscles. "Hey," he murmured against his mouth, "what's up?"

"I…" Harvey began, addressing the pale curve of Mike's shoulder rather than his face. "I feel we should be closer right now." He shook his head slightly, he could barely form the words, he felt ineloquent.

"What d'you mean, closer?" Mike asked, stroking Harvey's side gently. "Do you want to know more about me? Know my family tree and my favourite things? Or do you mean… physically?"

Harvey laughed, almost weakly. "I'd love to know that stuff, Mike. Honestly, I would. But shouldn't we be all curled up together right now?"

Mike felt the corner of his mouth quirk dangerously. "You want to cuddle?" he asked. That was one question he thought he would _never_ be asking Harvey.

"Um…" Harvey said, edging a little closer towards Mike. Mike took that as a yes as he felt Harvey's arms curl around his waist. They pressed together, it wasn't really cuddling but Mike gently eased his hands up over Harvey's shoulders to stroke the back of his neck.

"I don't know how, Mike," Harvey mumbled quietly.

"Well," Mike said, letting out a long breath. "You've got plenty of time to learn… and a willing test subject for you to try your technique out on."

Harvey smiled at that and found Mike's lips, looking for comfort in the kiss. Mike felt Harvey moving his hands slowly over his hips and sides, knowing he was looking for a place to rest his hands. One settled on his hip, the other slid round to stroke at the base of his spine.

"That feels good," Mike complimented quietly in Harvey's ear.

Harvey nodded a little, concentrating on touching Mike. Eventually, Mike let his head settle onto Harvey's shoulder. Clearly, Harvey didn't want to be cuddled and wrapped up by Mike, rather he wanted to learn to hold Mike in his arms and be gentle and keep him there.

* * *

"Mike?" Harvey asked a while later. Mike was roused from his little nest of comfort, he was only just aware of Harvey's voice floating to him.

"Mm, Harvey…" Mike mumbled into Harvey's skin. Harvey may not have known how to cuddle earlier, but he was evidently a quick learner and Mike had fallen into a sleepy little pile of warmth in Harvey's arms.

"Are you happy?" Harvey asked quietly, resuming the running of his fingertips along Mike's back.

"So happy," Mike whispered, smiling into Harvey's neck. "And what about you, are you happy?"

Harvey wrapped his arms fully around Mike. "Yes," he said softly. "Maybe I should have indulged in cuddling sooner."

"No way," Mike said, raising his head. "That'd mean you'd have cuddled other people... rather than just me."

Harvey smirked and raised a hand to cup Mike's cheek. "Mm, you're right. I wouldn't have it any other way." He pulled Mike back down to lie flush against his body. "Now, let me do this… I need to make up for lost time."

Mike was happy to let him do so.

* * *

By the way, I would love some requests or prompts to go on for some summer writing. Just an _ever so subtle_ hint - but please don't feel any obligation to send me a few. ;)


End file.
